Earth-boring tools may include cutting elements secured to bodies of the earth-boring tools. The cutting elements may be secured at least partially within pockets extending into the bodies of the earth-boring tools. When the earth-boring tools are rotated under an applied load, the cutting elements may be driven into and remove an underlying earth formation. Some attempts have been made to render the cutting elements rotatable relative to the bodies within the pockets.